


Blood

by Thehairshirt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehairshirt/pseuds/Thehairshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series about a twisted relationship between doomed lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

The throb of the music felt as though it were a part of Theon’s body, radiating outwards through the sea of bodies. Instinct drove him from the bar where he downed a beer so fast that it spilled down the front of his t-shirt, to a spot in between dancing nameless bodies. He mutely looked on with a vacant expression as he felt his limbs, unbidden by his body knock some guy’s drink out of his hand.

“Uh, sorry man.” He mumbled, not even knowing if the words escaped his lips or were just within his head. They would not be heard over the music anyway.  
Theon found the spot that was calling him, surrounded by the stink of sweat and beer. The pills he had snorted were starting to level out in his system, and the watered-down beer just wasn’t going to cut it for him. His fingers wove into his back pocket, and he felt the crispness of money between them. He tried to let his jaw relax a little, he could feel that he was gritting his teeth a little and the small part of his brain that was still operating on a logical level thought that he’d have an easier time finding someone to score from or to fuck if he didn’t look like he was tweaked out of his brain. 

Dancing wasn’t exactly what Theon was doing with his body; he was more or less just letting the beat of the music move him, forcing his body to violently gyrate one way then the next. Personal space meant nothing anymore, and he allowed himself to carelessly collide with other dancers. His eyes could no longer focus on the faces around him, and yet Theon felt as though he was being watched.

The constant throbbing bass was enough to make Theon horny in his current state, but maybe he looked even more intense than he thought, since he didn’t have any takers when he tried to engage with any of the other dancers. Sexually frustrated and head reeling, Theon pushed his way back to the bar to down another beer or two. His t-shirt was now completely soaked through. Was it from beer or sweat or the water he had splashed his face with not long before? He couldn’t tell, and didn’t really care anymore. He let his body collapse against the front of the bar, his arms steadying him and his face twisted into a smile that tried to say “Hey I’m totally sober – another beer thanks.” 

“Looks like you could use a little something.” A voice whispered in his ear. Theon nearly leapt out of his skin. Beside stood a man; wearing a very expensive-looking suit and seeming rather out of place. His skin was pallid but it was nice in contrast to his jet-black hair. Theon figured he would probably be ugly, but Theon was also too inebriated to notice appearance much anymore. He had a certain charm to him, in the least.

Theon sipped at a beer that was placed in front of him. He didn’t remember whether he ordered it or not. His eyes regarded the man’s face again, but he found it hard to focus on any part for too long and he merely obtained a general impression of a square jaw framed by dark hair, and cold, stern eyes. 

“By something did you mean you’re selling?”

“Giving away.”

Theon laughed and placed his beer back down on the counter, his fingertips still clinging to the perspiring glass, his palm hovering over the top.

“I’m not going to put something in your drink. I won’t need it. Now finish your beer and come on and do a couple of lines with me.”

Theon laughed again, enjoying the feeling of another man’s cockiness meeting his own. The rest of the night in the bar became even more of a blur, punctuated by brief moments of time that seemingly seared into Theon’s memory. 

The rush as he inhaled a generous heap of cocaine off a credit card – a platinum card.

Back on the dance floor, heat rising. Salt and sweat, blood and flesh. Hands on his thighs, breath on his neck. 

“You should come home with me.” The man said.

“Yes.”

Theon sat in the back of the cab, his hands clenched and resting on his knees impatiently. His body screamed to move, and his thoughts ran so fast that he couldn’t hear himself think. A hand slid up his thigh and delicately traced over the front of his jeans. His cock throbbed. He felt the man’s lips on his, sloppy and soft, but forceful. Theon’s hand searched downwards and he took the man’s hand from his thigh, placing over his cock while he smiled in the kiss. 

“Ramsay.” The man said, pulling down the zip agonisingly slowly. “My name’s Ramsay.”

“Hey what the fuck are you faggots doing back there?” The cab driver asked, pulling the cab over to the side of the road abruptly. “Get the fuck out of here. Eleven forty.”

Ramsay calmly exited the car, and Theon followed. Theon didn’t have a jacket, and instantly the night air made him feel suddenly more sober, as though he had been doused with a bucket of ice water. He couldn’t remember whether he had brought a jacket with him when he went out, but that didn’t really matter anymore anyway. To Theon’s surprise, Ramsay walked around behind the cab around to the driver’s side window. He quickly pulled a gun from under his arm, pointing it at the driver and grinning wickedly, tapping it against the glass. The cab sped away, and Theon stared at Ramsay in shock as he holstered the gun again, giggling like a child. 

“Fuck man.” Theon said, sagging down to his knees on the pavement. Ramsay walked up to him and placed a large hand on the back of his head. Theon’s fingers reached for the front of Ramsay’s suit pants. The hand gripped the back of his hair tighter.

“As much as you look good on your knees in front of me, how about we do it at my place instead? It’s only a couple of blocks away.”

Theon nodded, and let Ramsay pull him to his feet. For a moment his head spun and he felt a wave of nausea creep over him. 

“Uh… Theon. My name is Theon.”

Ramsay smiled back at him and said nothing.

 

“Holy shit.” Theon said as the elevators opened up in front of him to reveal Ramsay’s penthouse. It looked like something out of a magazine, with beautiful minimalist modern furnishings. A glass top coffee table in front of a pristine black leather couch. Everything had a sheen to it as though everything was covered in a laquer, although that might have been just Theon’s brain trying to adjust from the dimly lit club. Ramsay hung up his jacket on a coat rack that stood by the door, and laughed, turning to Theon.

“Want a nightcap?” Ramsay asked, throwing his arm around Theon’s shoulders. The holstered gun dug into Theon’s shoulder blade roughly. Theon shook his head in reply, and instead knelt down again in front of Ramsay, and slowly unzipped the fly of his trousers. His own cock was still hard from when they were in the taxi, and he slowly palmed himself with one hand as he took Ramsay’s cock with another. 

“You’re a good boy.” Ramsay said. “Suck.”

Theon grinned and complied, kissing the glistening tip before taking the shaft into his mouth, a bit more dryly than he anticipated. Ramsay pushed his head roughly against him, and Theon gagged a little but did not lose his composure. Theon let out a muffled groan of pleasure.

“I bet you like being fucked, don’t you?” Ramsay asked, tilting his head slightly to observe Theon better. Theon pulled away, a thread of saliva on his chin.  
“Yeah.” He panted, rubbing himself through his pants again. 

“On the couch.” Ramsay instructed, pulling Theon to his feet, and ran the flat of his palm across Theon’s chest.

Theon bit his lip and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, and sat down on the couch, pulling off his shoes and pants unceremoniously. He felt so hard that he could barely control himself as Ramsay undressed beside him, kissing his throat while he removed each garment and carefully folded it, placing them on the glass top coffee table in front of them, the gun in its holster beside the stack of clothes. Something about the neatness with which Ramsay undressed was rather amusing to Theon, who recklessly threw his clothes to the floor as quickly as he could.

Strong arms suddenly pinned Theon’s wrists down above his head, and the leather creaked under their weight as Ramsay loomed over him.

“Such pretty flesh.” Ramsay whispered, trailing a hand over Theon’s ribs while he kept his wrists firmly pinned with the other. Theon bucked his hips upward in a vain attempt to get Ramsay’s hand to wander lower. 

“You know, what you did before with that cab driver…” Theon began.

“Have a problem with it?” Ramsay asked, his demeanour suddenly colder. 

Theon paused for a moment. “No, I just wanted to say I thought it was really fucking hot. You really don’t let anyone mess with you, huh?”

“No.”

“Yeah, that’s sexy.” Theon said, arcing his back again, enough that his cock just managed to graze against Ramsay’s. His mind was still buzzing from the cocaine.

“You like it rough?” Ramsay asked, his body pressing down against Theon’s now. His breath smelled like expensive whiskey and cigarettes. A thick finger made it’s way between Theon’s lips, and Theon sucked it greedily.

“Do anything you want to me. Just fuck me now.”

Ramsay grinned wolfishly, and kissed Theon again, pulling down his underwear roughly. “Bedroom.” He said again. Theon allowed himself to be guided by the wrist back past the immaculate, spotless kitchen through to the bedroom. Theon sunk down onto crisp white sheets. Ramsay shed his silk boxer shorts and pinned Theon again, this time savagely kissing him, pulling down on Theon’s lower lip until he tasted blood. Theon ran his hands around Ramsay’s waist and up and down his broad back. Ramsay smelled like cologne that probably cost more than a month’s rent for Theon. 

“Roll over.” Ramsay smirked, and Theon instantly complied. Theon felt a hard smack on his backside. “I’m going to tie you up.”

Theon felt giddy with excitement as he felt smooth rope binding one wrist, and then the other, to the flat bed head. The expertise with which he was bound told Theon that he was dealing with someone very experienced. Theon writhed in his binds, feebly attempting to relieve some of the pressure built up in his cock with the friction of the sheets below him. 

He heard a click and a squirt of liquid, and flinched when he felt a lubricated finger push inside him roughly. Hot breath ghosted over the back of his neck. Theon moaned heavily into the sheets as he felt Ramsay’s weight heavy on his back, Ramsay’s free hand flowing up and down Theon’s body with a silken touch.  
“Fuck.” Theon whined as Ramsay pulled his finger out, and quickly replaced it with his cock. Theon’s body shook; the pain almost exquisite, and he fought back tears that welled in his eyes. Ramsay growled in his ear, positioning his thick hands on either side of Theon’s narrow hips. 

Ramsay’s thrusting was hard and steady, and Theon panted in time to each thrust. His body felt strangely numb and he wondered if he would be hurting more if he were sober. Despite the numbness though, he felt a jolt of pleasure with each time Ramsay pressed him down into the mattress.

A hand snaked around his throat and pressed down gently. His hands were strong enough to crush Theon’s jugular in an instant if he wanted to, but they were also smooth like silk. Theon gasped but did not fight as he felt the pressure slowly build, his head swimming. Ramsay bit down on his earlobe hard and Theon shuddered with delight. He felt the grip loosen around his throat, and he gasped for air. 

“Oh god…” Theon whimpered. “Oh fuck you feel so good inside of me.” 

Ramsay grabbed him roughly by the jaw, turning his head to kiss him, deep and sloppy. “I’m going to come inside you.” He growled, breath hot against Theon’s lips. 

“In my mouth.” Theon whispered, wetting his chapped lips. Ramsay grinned at that, and stopped his urgent thrusting to untie Theon’s wrists. Once free, Theon realised how much they ached. He awkwardly rolled over, Ramsay’s weight cumbersome on him. Ramsay pushed inside him again, and Theon let out a soft cry, his hands gripping tight on the rippling muscle of Ramsay’s back. Ramsay wrapped a hand around Theon’s previously neglected cock and began pumping in time with his rough thrusts.

“Oh fuck…” Theon moaned into Ramsay’s shoulder, raking his nails down his back. He bit his lip and concentrated on keeping his orgasm at bay as much as possible.

Ramsay pulled out of him, straddling him again. Theon felt a slight shrinking feeling of disappointment as Ramsay left his body, and he wrapped his own slender hand around his cock. Ramsay seized his jaw roughly, pumping his own cock with a thick hand, and Theon let his lips part a little. He flinched slightly as he felt the warm stream of come hit his lips, and Ramsay growled with pleasure, grabbing harder at Theon’s soft hair with his free hand. 

Ramsay sunk down onto the bed next to him, and Theon swallowed before nuzzling close, searching for a kiss. 

“You did good, kid.” Ramsay said, running a hand up and down Theon’s arm, while Theon continued to somewhat awkwardly jerk at his cock with his free hand. Relief and pleasure ran through him like a shockwave as he brought himself to orgasm, spilling out onto his chest and stomach with a sigh.

Fatigue instantly washed over Theon and he sunk back into the bed, as Ramsay dabbed away at the mess he had left behind with a tissue. 

“I’m surprised you could even come at all with the amount of chemicals in your system.” Ramsay noted. 

“It’s the one thing I’m good at in life.” Theon laughed softly to himself. Ramsay gripped his jaw again with a strong hand and they kissed roughly, Theon feeling suddenly overwhelmed by fatigue that he thought he would pass out at any moment. 

“Maybe we should see each other again, sometime.” Ramsay said. Theon could not tell whether it was a question or not. For the first time he felt as though he could properly focus on Ramsay’s face. Everything about his body mirrored his face – broad and pale, with dark features that focused on Theon in a curious way. He was not a handsome man, but there was something about his face that was intoxicating. 

“I’d like that.” Theon murmured, placing his head against Ramsay’s shoulder, the scent of sweat and sex filling his lungs. 

The last thing Theon remembered before falling asleep was his gaze drifting to a stand with a decorative knife that stood on the bedside table. 'What a weird guy...' he thought to himself, as he curled under Egyptian cotton sheets.


End file.
